gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Maconha
A Maconha '(Também conhecido como Marijuana, Narcótico, Cannabis, Erva) é uma droga que vem da planta Cannabis. Ela aparece em muitos jogos durante toda a série ''Grand Theft Auto. Descrição ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' A droga ganha referências em jogos anteriores, mais notavelmente em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, onde é mencionado por Dwaine, Jethro, e Couzin Ed. Mas ela faz sua primeira aparição em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, onde é vista durante a missão Are You Going to San Fierro?, Em que CJ deve queimar uma plantação de maconha pertencente à The Truth na fazenda Leafy Hollow, antes das autoridades chegar. Enquanto a plantação está sendo queimada, Carl está visivelmente sendo afetado pela fumaça, (A câmera começa a balançar) e Carl vai comentar sobre como ele está começando a ficar tonto. ''Grand Theft Auto IV e Episódios de Liberty City'' Durante ''Grand Theft Auto IV'', Little Jacob é quase sempre visto fumando maconha durante grande parte do enredo. Seu melhor amigo e parceiro de negócios, Real Badman também fuma frequentemente a erva. A maioria das missões e trabalhos de Niko para Jacob também envolve a maconha. '''flyhighpizzapie.com é um site que vende a erva, embora Niko, Johnny e Luis são incapazes de pedir algo do site. Terry Thorpe, Dave Grossman e Armando Torres também são mostrados fumando maconha. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' A Droga faz sua primeira aparição "interativa" em Grand Theft Auto V. *Podendo ser fumado usando um bong por ambos Michael e Franklin ambos tem efeitos quando usam. *Os Ballas ter uma plantação em uma serraria abandonada ao sul de Paleto Bay. *A Smoke on the Water, uma "farmácia" de maconha medicinal, que pode ser comprada por Franklin embora ele não será capaz de comprar qualquer coisa da loja. *Uma plantação de maconha também pode ser visto crescendo em Braddock Farm. *Barry, um homem que deseja legalizar a droga, conhece Michael, Franklin e Trevor em ocasiões separadas e pede para ambos a assinarem uma petição. Ele oferece a cada um deles um baseado, que Michael e Trevor relutantemente aceitam, resultando em experiências assustadoras e alucinógenas, revelando os seus maiores medos. Franklin, no entanto, não experimenta os efeitos e ainda reclama com Barry pela baixa qualidade da erva. Barry por sua vez, pede a Franklin para entregar e roubar dois grandes carregamento e também fala que está acontecendo um protesto na prefeitura . Como se constata no entanto, Barry estava mentindo sobre o protesto e usando o carregamento para si mesmo. Efeitos colaterais O jogador vai experimentar um efeito embaçado a tela fica esverdeada e se consumido repetidas vezes o jogador acabará desmaiando e despertando no Centro Médico de Los Santos, mesmo se o jogador não estiver em Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Em Grand Theft Auto Online, as funções da erva são da mesma forma que em GTA V. Pode ser fumado usando um bong se o jogador possui um apartamento ou ao visitar o apartamento de outro jogador. Também no modo online os Motoqueiros tem um esquema de maconha, uma plantação. Referência *Universo 3D *Universo HD Categoria:Drogas Categoria:Produtos do Jogo Categoria:Coletáveis